wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starseer (sunlitserenity)
Starseer is a NightWing female who currently resides in the rainforest as a training botanist. She is an original character of sunlitserenity. Appearance Starseer has purple-toned scales that vary in shade from her underbelly to her spine. She also has a condition called Owl-Eye Syndrome, which gives her very large eyes, in this case blue. Her face and sides are freckled with stray silver scales, the same kind as under her wings. She has a forked mauve tongue and a rather small build. Abilities Starseer can breathe fire, although it is rather weak due to lack of use. She has no mind-reading or futuresight powers. Due to her purple scales, she has a hard time blending in at night, but makes up for this with fast reflexes. She has subtle night vision. History Starseer hatched in a small village in the western rainforest. She grew up under the care of her mother, Yellowmind, but Yellowmind had some memory issues and a blood disease that made her very weak. Due to this, Starseer spent most of her time outdoors rather than at home. When Starseer was two, Yellowmind became harshly ill, and was sent to live with some RainWing healers across the jungle where visitors weren't allowed. Starseer was lied to and told Yellowmind had only sprained a foot while picking flowers and didn't worry too much. Unfortunately, Yellowmind's condition only worsened, and one evening a messenger came with crushing news. Starseer's mother was dead. She became rather reclusive after this, and went under the care of her aunt, Nebulagaze. Starseer spent a few weeks inside the house, too sad to go see her friends. Nebulagaze was concerned. Hoping to get her out of the funk, Nebulagaze invited one of Starseer's distant relatives, Darksky, to come visit. Darksky was a botanist and taught Starseer how to grow plants. Briefly distracted from her pain, Starseer helped Darksky create a beautiful hanging garden out of an old abandoned treehouse. Once the work was done, Starseer realized she wasn't so depressed when her talons were busy. She found interest in gardening and was apprenticed by Darksky for another year before he headed back to his home in the Claws Of The Clouds mountains. Now more skilled, Starseer began selling bouquets at the local market, and continued working on her hanging garden, aspiring to one day be as good as Darksky. She met Flit, a young Night-RainWing hybrid, at the market one day, and they hit it off right away. Relationships YELLOWMIND -- Starseer's mother, a deceased NightWing. Starseer loved her while she was alive and misses her deeply, still sometimes falling into depressed streaks due to her death. NEBULAGAZE -- Starseer's aunt and adoptive caretaker. Starseer loves her, but wishes Yellowmind were still around. Nebulagaze likes to help her plant things and they comfort each other a lot. DARKSKY -- Starseer's distant relative and a botanist. Darksky is a big inspiration for Starseer, and she wishes he lived closer so they could talk more often. For now, they trade letters. FLIT -- Starseer's best friend, a Night-RainWing hybrid. Flit, despite being rather anxious, likes to joke around with Starseer, and they pick fruit together sometimes. Starseer has lately been feeling the start of a crush on Flit. Trivia - Starseer has a deep adoration for caterpillars. - Her closest friend is Flit, but Nebulagaze is a close second. - She doesn't understand a lot about love but would love to live with Flit. - Her biggest fear is abandonment, due to the untimely death of her mother, Yellowmind. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters